Exorcist Idol
by Nishiki-chan27
Summary: Komui comes up with a competition for the Exorcists-- Exorcist Idol! And surprise- the Noah are joining in! Who will come out on top as the Black Order's next singing Idol? Slightly Kanlena, MarieMiranda, possibly a forced LaviLenalee.Everybody bashing.
1. Oh great, another one of Komui's ideas

A/N: This takes place just after the Ark battle and the capturing of the Akuma Egg factory. Goes no farther than Volume 14 of D. Gray-Man. I do not own D. Gray-Man… or American Idol.

---------------

Exorcist Idol

From the files of Komui, stuffed in the deepest, darkest corner of his desk.

---------------

"Wake up, everybody!!!!" Komui's voice echoed down the halls. "I have a super-important announcement!"

"I swear, one of these days, I'm going cut him up into little tiny bits and set them on fire and then bury the remains in a deep hole and laugh." Kanda muttered some more incoherent phrases that will not be repeated.

"I hope it's not something that will turn out really badly, like Komlin…" Allen said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mmm…no kidding." Lavi yawned hugely. "It really better be important if he's waking us up before noon on our days off. They're bound to be numbered." The last three days or so had been obnoxiously quiet. The quiet part referring to the Earl not making any attacks and the obnoxious part being Link getting in the middle of everything. And Lavi trying to make sure he got on his nerves…

Once all of the exorcists (and several random people from the Science Department and a small group of finders) were gathered in Komui's usually spacious office, he got to his news.

"Just so everybody knows now, we are going to have a fun competition planned until…whenever." The people in the room all groaned loudly; Komui might be jinxing them out of a couple of weeks of rest.

"Nii-san, what exactly would this competition be?" Lenalee asked. For an odd reason, she had a feeling that it could very easily be another Kanda Massacre and she wanted to be prepared for the absolute worst. Or best…it all depended.

"Good question! It is…" Komui took on an epic pose. "The Black Order's first ever… EXORCIST IDOL!"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Kanda shouted, and the 12 nearest to him grabbed his extremities in hopes to contain him. "You woke us up for THAT?!"

"C'mon Kanda, it could be fun!" Lavi said. "You won't know 'til ya try it!"

"Yeah, c'mon, Kanda!" Several others chorused, including a bunch of random people who no one actually knew. _Boy, is Alestina gonna be ticked when he finds out a bunch of people got past him… _Kanda thought. _Note to self: avoid gatekeeper at all costs for the next week._

"Okay now, time to tell you about my latest invention for this competition!"

"NO MORE KOMLINS!" Everyone cried out at once and the shout shook the Black Order's walls.

"Ah ha ha ha! Nope! Just these machines that tell you what song you're going to sing based off your emotions at the current time! The only downside is you don't get to practice in advance, but I don't think anyone will mind!" Komui paused. "And NO ONE can back out! Every Exorcist participates!" He tacked on as an afterthought.

"Komui…" Reever sighed. "That idiot never thinks things through."

"No kidding. We could probably have saved a lot of time and trouble if we just gagged and tied him each time he came up with one of these ideas." Lavi replied.

"Finally, we come to the issue of judges." Komui said. "The judges are…Myself, Reever and General Tiedoll!"

"WHAT?! You can't decide for us without asking us first! Some people have a lot of work to do!" Reever fumed.

"Take it easy, Reever. Think of it as a vacation!" Tiedoll, the ever-optimist, said. "One in which you don't actually go anywhere, but still! No work!"

Despite himself, Reever was pretty happy about the not-working situation.

After a fair amount of hullabaloo, everyone was ready for the epic vocal showdown that would take place over the next until further notice. Armed with vocal coaches, song lyrics, and microphones, they were ready for battle.

---------

A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter. They will get longer! And please review!


	2. Entrance of the Noah

A/N: I do not own D. Gray-Man or American Idol. And for the purpose of I really wanted to put down the song, Krory woke up way earlier than in the books. And also, I doubt I would send you into a pit of despair by writing down songs that were not good. Please, if it sounds good or you like the character, check out the song.

-------

Later that day, in the room the competition was taking place, the Exorcists slowly piled in accompanied by (surprise, surprise) Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot.

"GAH! What're you people doing here?!" Allen shouted.

"Please don't yell, my head hurts. And I don't actually know what we're doing, the Millennium Earl told us it was important." Tyki sighed. "I would just as easily leave and do something actually interesting beside play trivial games, but…"

"Allen!" Road interrupted. "Hiya! Long time, no see!"

"Actually it's only been like, three days." Lavi corrected her.

"Hold up! Somebody please explain this to me!" Chaoji said. His never-ending grudge against the Noah had come into play right then. And to be honest, why had they come if they didn't even know what was going on?

Tyki sighed again. "Road wanted to go to this… thing… your Chief Komui put together, and Earl said that someone had to accompany her."

"Yep! And no one else agreed to come with me…"

"Agreed?! You threatened my life!"

"So I just took what I got! Which turned out to be Tyki-Pon!!!"

"Tyki-Pon…?" Krory asked. Suddenly, everybody was laughing as the alleged Tyki-Pon turned a dark scarlet. Even Road laughed and Tyki wondered if he'd get in trouble if he decided to strangle some people. He had a short fantasy of blood everywhere, the survivors crouched under tables or in closets, that stupid white-haired kid out of the way for good…

As it was none of that happened, and Tyki-Pon felt somewhat unfulfilled. Like causing chaos was something he was required to do everywhere.

----------

A/N: Agh! I should've put this chapter and the first together. Alas, I didn't… Please review! I promise the next chapter will be more than 1 page.


	3. Syndicate

A/N: I do not own D. Gray-Man or American Idol.

-----------

"Alright, everybody can hear me, right?" Komui asked into a microphone. A few murmurs and a huge "Yeah!" from Road answered his (stupid) question. "Okay! Everybody has a number right?"

"Can we get on with this?" Snapped Kanda. He was putting up with Tyki only because they had both been banished to the 'Constant Downer' corner. Allen had been banished to the 'Emo' corner, across the room. He was all alone. That gave Kanda a small satisfaction, considering how anxiously Moyashi was looking around.

"Fine, fine! Constant downers always ruin a party!" Komui sighed and continued. "We are going to draw the numbers out of a hat and if your number is called, you have to come up and sing!

"Everybody ready? Okay! Number 6,089 is up first!"

"Figures." Muttered Lavi. Getting up, he took place on the stage. A machine not unlike a karaoke machine was set up in front of him. Across the screen flashed the words **"Syndicate" **by **The Fray**.

Given a short piano opening, he prepared to sing.

**Halfway round the world lies the one thing that you want**

**Buried in the ground hundreds miles down **

**First thing the thing that arises in your mind when you wake**

**Is bendin' you till you break let me hear you now**

**Baby close your eyes don't open till the mornin' light**

**Baby don't forget- we haven't lost it all yet**

**Don't know what you're made of till the one thing that you want**

**Is comin' with the dawn and suddenly changes**

**One day the syndicate makes everyone the same**

**All we lost to the flame-listen to me now**

**Baby close your eyes- don't open till the mornin' light**

**Don't ever forget we haven't lost it all yet**

**The one thing that's for sure is all that we're fighting for**

**Baby don't forget we haven't lost it all yet**

**Someday, when this is over**

**We may still have no answer **

**For now its when I hold her**

**We are closer, we are closer, we are closer…**

**Baby close your eyes- don't open till the mornin' light**

**Don't ever forget we haven't lost it all yet**

**All we know for sure is all that we're fighting for**

**Baby don't forget we haven't lost it all yet**

**We are closer, we are closer, we are closer….**

The song ended and everybody burst into applause. The judges conferred among themselves and gave him a score.

Komui took the microphone and Lavi sat back down. "Wow… I didn't know Lavi had such an amazing voice! That's setting the bar up pretty high! Up next is… Number 4!

"Oh…I guess that's me…" Allen slowly got up and prepared for the absolute worst. There was no way he could do better than Lavi.

"Go Allen!" Cheered Lenalee. "Woo!"

"Lenalee…Don't." Chaoji told her. "It's embarrassing to be seen with you doing that."

And thus Allen wasn't sitting alone anymore. Chaoji was also banished to the Emo Corner.

-------------

A/N: Ha! Two pages of writing! Yes! Anyway, I thought this song fit Lavi in the way ha just seems to have so much confidence in his friends and himself---a confidence he didn't have in them when he first came to the Order. I dunno. Please review!


	4. Faust, Midas, and Myself

A/N: I do not own D. Gray-Man or American Idol.

----------

Allen got up on stage and the machine informed him he was too sing **"Faust, Midas, and Myself" ** by **Switchfoot.** Hoping he wouldn't die onstage, he started to sing

**This one's 'bout a dream I had last night**

**How an old man tracked me home and stepped inside**

**Put his foot inside the door and gave a crooked smile**

**Something in his eyes, **

**Something in his laugh, **

**Something in his smile made my skin crawl off**

**He said I've seen you here before**

**I know your name**

**And you could have your pick**

**Of pretty things **

**You could have it all**

**Everything at once**

**Everything you've seen**

**Everything you'll need**

**Everything you've ever had in fantasies**

**You've one life**

**You've one life**

**You've one life left to lead**

**You've one life**

**You've one life **

**You've one life left to lead **

**I woke up from my dream**

**As a golden man**

**With a girl I've never seen **

**With golden skin**

**I jumped up to my feet**

**And she asked me what was wrong**

**I began to scream**

**I don't think this is me**

**Is this just a dream**

**Or really happening?**

**You've one life**

**You've one life**

**You've one life left to lead**

**You've one life**

**You've one life**

**You've life left to lead**

**What direction?**

**What direction?**

**I'm splitting up**

**I'm splitting up**

**This is my personal disaffection!**

**What direction?**

**What direction?**

**What direction now?**

**I looked outside the glass**

**At golden shores**

**With golden ships and masts**

**With golden cores**

**As my reflection passed**

**I hated what I saw**

**The golden eyes were dead **

**And a thought passed through my head**

**A heart that's made of gold can't really beat at all**

**I wanted to wake up again**

**I wanted to wake up again**

**Without a touch of gold**

**Without a touch of gold**

**What direction?**

**What direction?**

**What direction?**

**What direction?**

**What direction?**

**What direction?**

**What direction?**

**Life begins at the intersection**

**What direction?**

**What direction now?**

**I woke up as before**

**But the gold was gone**

**My wife was at the door**

**With a night robe on**

**My heart beat once then twice**

**And life flooded my veins**

**Everything had changed**

**The lungs had found their voice**

**And what was once routine was now the perfect joy**

**You've one life**

**You've one life**

**You've one life left to lead**

**You've one life**

**You've one life**

**You've one life left to lead.**

There was a very, very long pause, and then uproarious clapping. No one thought Allen could sing that well.

Sitting down (well, collapsing) into a chair, Komui stood up again. "Great job Allen! Number 39 is up next!"

Krory got up slowly. Hoping he wouldn't have to sing anything too hard, he went onstage.

--------

A/N: Kurisuten and I were going over music one night and I'm proud to say I corrupted her into a Switchfoot fan. I think this fits Allen pretty well… through the whole 14th plot and his curse from Mana and whatnot. In the later chapters my reasoning makes more sense. Or not. Please review! 


	5. Hallelujah

A/N: I do not own D. Gray-Man

--------

Krory got up on stage and saw the song he was to sing was "**Hallelujah"** by **Jeff Buckley. **The soft song started.

**Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd OUT DREW YA  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen in the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

The sad song's melody stopped and Krory got off the platform. Handing the microphone to Komui again, he went back to sitting with his friend Lavi before the applause had even stopped.

"Nice job to Krory! That was really sad though…" Komui said. "Alright, time for number 12.3 to come up!"

"Great." Tyki muttered. "Just great." Komui got out of the way ASAP and hoped that Tyki-Pon wouldn't scar them for life with his song.

----------

A/N: Hallelujah was shorter than the previous chapter… Anyway, the credit goes to Kurisuten-Chan for this song. But it fits, doesn't it? as always, please review!


	6. Dirty Second Hands

A/N: I only wish I owned D. Gray-Man

-----------

Tyki got onstage and like everybody else hoped for the best. He hated getting up in front of people, much less talking, even much less singing. And despite her efforts, Road's cheers weren't cheering him up a notch.

Knowing there was no way out of this, he decided to just suck it up. It could only get worse before it got better, and this was as bad as it got in Tyki's book. (Tyki's depiction of Hell: No way out)

The machine informed him that (as he tried to get over his momentary stage fright) he was to sing **"Dirty Second Hands" **by **Switchfoot.**

_This thing sure likes Switchfoot…_ he thought.

**Please don't be so naive**

**You know, you're not fooling anyone**

**You're not as tough as ya think**

**Those dirty second hands**

**Those dirty second hands**

**Can't get nothin' for free**

**It becomes so predictable**

**You start fighting to breath**

**The dirty second hands **

**The dirty seconds**

**Here's the face of everything that breaks you down**

**Ah…..**

**And now you're the face of everything that breaks you down!**

**Ah…...**

**With an army of me**

**We invent our own enemy**

**Man vs. machine**

**The dirty second hands**

**The dirty second hands**

**In the land of the free**

**And the home of the remedy**

**The old clock is a thief**

**The dirty second hands**

**The dirty second hands**

**Here's the face of everything that breaks you down**

**Ah……….**

**And now you're the face of everything that breaks you down!**

**Ah……….**

**Are you really as tough as ya think**

**You blink and you're over the brink**

**You bleed but the blood oh it's pink**

**With dirty second hands**

**Dirty second hands**

**You're not quite as tough as you thought**

**You bought the American wrath**

**Every scene that you thought you shot**

**With dirty second hands**

**Dirty second hands**

**You might be right **

**The fight might be right inside you**

**The blind leading the light to you so not**

**Leaving you blind you with dirty second hands **

**Here's the face of everything that breaks you down**

**(You blind you with dirty second hands)**

**Now you're the face of everything that breaks you down!**

**(You blind you with dirty second hands) **

**You're the face of everything that breaks you down!**

There was a silence that lasted nearly ten minutes. Then, road shouted "Yay Tyki-Pon!"

Then there was another uproar of laughter. _Never again. Never ever ever let Road drag you to one of these. Ever._

"Okay, everybody calm down. It's only funny for a while. Next is number 675!"

"Okay!" Lenalee got up to get on the platform. Honestly excited, she was the first person to go up mostly willingly.

------------

A/N: I think this fit Tyki pretty well…? There will be another one or two that will be better. Please review and check out Kurisuten-chan's version of this (Exorcist Karaoke)!


	7. Weight of the World

A/N: I do not own D. Gray-Man or American Idol.

-----------

Lenalee got up without anyone making a sound. Beginning to wonder if there was something on her face, the machine informed her she was singing **Weight of the World **by **Chantal Kreviazuk.**

**I used to carry the weight of the world**

**And now all I wanna do **

**Is spread my wings and fly…**

**I dunno why I was so afraid**

**Of the dark**

**Memories seemed, **

**By the means,**

**My own life**

**I used to carry the weight of the world**

**And now all I wanna do**

**Is spread my wings and fly…**

**I dunno why I was so ashamed**

**Such a waste of time**

**And, and I dunno who I was tryin' to be**

**All those lies**

**I used to carry the weight of the world **

**And now all I wanna do**

**Is spread my wings and fly**

**I used to carry the weight of the world**

**And now al I wanna do**

**Is spread my wings and fly………**

**In the sky………**

**Oh and there's always something**

**Somebody right behind…**

**Well we're not meant to be**

**Everything…**

**Find the abyss…**

**And spread your wings, oh.**

**I dunno why I was so afraid**

**Of…the…dark………**

**I used to carry the weight of the world**

**And now all I wanna do**

**Is spread my wings and fly**

**I used to carry the weight of the world**

**And now all I wanna do**

**Spread my wings and fly**

**I used to carry the weight of the world **

**And now all I wanna do **

**Is spread my wings**

**And fly………………….**

The song's happy beat ended and Lenalee leapt off stage to uproarious applause.

"LENALEE! YAY LENALEE!" Komui's voice could be heard over everybody else's, embarrassing Lenalee into turning as bright a red as Lavi's hair.

"Yay Lenalee!" Komui said again. "Okay, next is number 27!"

Kanda tried valiantly to hide his presence, but General Tiedoll and Marie were able to drag him out of the chair. The things Kanda said will never be repeated and scarred everyone for life.

"Please, Kanda?" Lenalee asked, giving him puppy-dog eyes that would put and actual puppy to shame.

"C'mon, you big wuss puss. I did it, you too." Tyki said poking him in the ribs.

Not liking being poked or made fun of he got up. "Che! Fine." He turned a death glare on him. "But I won't like it."

"Of course not…" muttered Tyki.

--------

A/N: Once again, there will be at least another song that will probably make a bit more sense. But I think this one fits her pretty well, don't you? Please review.


	8. Pain

A/N: Ah yes… time to put Kanda on the spot. I do not own D. Gray-Man.

------

Kanda stepped up, all the while glaring at the machine informing him he was singing** "Pain" **by **Three Days Grace. **Everybody was immediately nervous as to what insight this would give them to Kanda's inner being. Still glowering, he began to sing to the heavy-metal song.

**Pain- without love**

**Pain- can't get enough**

**Pain- I like it rough**

'**Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…**

**You're sick of feeling numb**

**You're not the only one**

**I'll take you by the hand**

**And show you a place you'll understand**

**This life is filled with hurt**

**When happiness doesn't work**

**Trust me take my hand**

**When the lights go out, you'll understand**

**Pain- without love**

**Pain- can't get enough**

**Pain- I like it rough**

'**Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…**

**Pain- without love**

**Pain- can't get enough**

**Pain- I like it rough**

'**Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…**

**Anger and agony**

**Are better than misery**

**Trust me, I've got a plan**

**When the lights go up you'll understand…**

**Pain- without love**

**Pain- can't get enough**

**Pain- I like it rough**

'**Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…**

**I know I know I know I know **

**That you're wounded**

**You know you know you know you know**

**That I'm here to save you**

**You know you know you know you know**

**I'm always here for you**

**I know I know I know I know **

**You'll thank me later**

**Pain- without love**

**Pain- can't get enough**

**Pain- I like it rough**

'**Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain- without love**

**Pain- can't get enough**

**Pain- I like it rough**

'**Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain………**

That was when everyone (who hadn't yet gleaned this fact) that the inner workings of Kanda's mind were a scary and dark place no one wished to explore. But he was a pretty good singer, so they clapped for that much.

"You got it easy…" Kanda muttered to Tyki.

"Haha. You're right; my song was interesting but yours was down-right terrifying."

"Okay! Kanda can cross off two things on his to-do list: sing his first song and scare us all to death!" this brought forth a few chuckles and a low growls from Kanda. Alongside a "That's my Yuu-Kun!!" from General Tiedoll.

"Next up is number 98…" Komui paused. "I thought we vetoed using the number 98… whatever. Who is number 98?"

"That's you, Marie." Chaoji informed the blind man.

"What's the point of going up if I can't even see the words?" he thought. "Ah, well. It can't be worse than Kanda's song."

----------------

A/N: For lack of a better song, I gave Kanda this song. I hope to find a better one. Unfortunately, I can only find either super-depressing ones or sad love songs. Nothing quite fits. I'll keep trying… I'll find something. Please review!


	9. Unsingable Name

A/N: I was thinking as I finished writing the last chapter about how the heck Marie IS going to read to the lyrics…we'll just pretend he can read the air around them…or something. Please suspend reality a little bit. Thank you. I do not own D. Gray-Man

----------

It was admittedly funny to see such a big man as Marie walking up onto a stage to _sing._ It seemed pretty out of place. But nobody was getting out of this. The sound of the song informed Marie that he was singing **"Unsingable Name" **by **Mike Doughty.**

**I want to be your absolute ultimate**

**Want to be your only on now **

**Feel the wave come up from your sulkiness**

**Feel the waves you radiate now**

**Sweet and plain unsingable name**

**That rings in my mind now**

**That strums me like string**

**Chime unsingable name over everything**

**Beware the thrum of hearts in your presence**

**And watch the breeze that snaps at you now**

**All the dogs that bark at the fences**

**And everything is wanting for you**

**Smirk on the faces and fist in the clenches**

**And make the radiator blow now**

**Crack the planks and shatter the lenses and**

**Mix the salt with sugar and flour**

**Sweet and plain unsingable name**

**That rings in my mind now**

**That strums me like a string**

**Chime, unsingable name over everything**

**Slushing sleeting through the blue gloom**

**Some long bell's lonely ring**

**Chime, unsingable name over everything**

**I want to see the mountains in silhouette**

**Want to split for Singapore now**

**Want to see the mystery trees **

**Wanna hear that womanly sound **

**Yeah I wanna see the mystery trees**

**Wanna hear that womanly sound**

**Sweet and plain unsingable name**

**That rings in my mind now**

**That strums me like a string**

**Chime, unsingable name over everything**

**Slushing, sleeting through the blue gloom**

**Some long bell's lonely ring**

**Chime unsingable name over everything**

**Sweet and plain, unsingable name**

**That rings in my mind now**

**That strums me like a string**

**Chime, unsingable name…**

**Over everything.**

The clapping was loud enough that even Road had a hard time yelling over it. _It's too loud…… _Marie thought anxiously. Sitting back down next to Miranda, he suddenly felt very self-conscious.

The clapping shorted out when Komui got back up. "Great job! The voice fits the face. Anyhoo, now we have number -9 up!"

"Yay, that's me!" Sang Road as she leapt up and flounced onstage.

_Oh oh…_ the entire room froze up as they prepared for what would either be a terrifying song or a What the heck? song.

----------------

Just so you know, this is supposed to be for Miranda. I honestly think Miranda and Marie are very cute together. The pairing of these two gets more pronounced in later chapters. I wondered whether I should've waited with this chapter, but I'm pretty happy with where it is. Please review!


	10. Caramell Dansen

A/N: This chapter contains Road bashing. To Sarastro, you only thought you knew what was coming! I threw lots of ideas at my wall, then at my horseshow realized that there was a different song she should sing. The other idea was way, way too scary.I do not own D. Gray-Man.

---------

Silence continued as Road bounded up onto the stage. She was awfully excited about this… more so than Lenalee, and that was saying something. The machine informed her she was singing **"Caramell Dansen" **by **Caramell.**

**Women are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try,  
Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)**

So come and move your hips sing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.  
Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong  
They have heard,  
This means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
Now come on and move your hips singing

Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

There was an exceptional silence, everyone torn between the amazingness of her voice and the desire to hide and the dumbfoundedness of their minds. It was very hard to form an opinion on whether to clap or not with all those weird thoughts.

Tyki, probably more out of fear of being killed than anything, regained his composure and clapped for her as she flounced back down to the table and commenced to pounce on Tyki.

"That was scary, Lero…" the umbrella-thing popped out of nowhere, it apparently was hiding under the table.

"You brought Lero?" Tyki asked.

"Welll… Lero was originally supposed to be my chaperone…"

"YOU BROUGHT THE UMBRELLA AND I HAD TO COME ANYWAYS?!"

"…but then I realized I couldn't tell the Millenium Earl I was bringing it." Road finished.

There was another long pause in which Komui realized he should probably keep the show moving along.

"That was… interesting…" Komui said. "Okay, now onto number 321!"

With a slight amount of mental support coming from Lenalee, Miranda went onstage. Trying to convince herself she wouldn't destroy anything she headed up to meet her fate.

---------

A/N: I finally finished! I hope people liked it. Please continue to review, and thanks to those who have!


	11. Alive

A/N: I do not own D. Gray-Man…sadly.

----------

Miranda's scared rabbit instincts kicked in as she realized they were waiting for her to sing well. Under the stress, she tripped herself up on wires and almost fell face first once onstage. The only good part was it seemed to amuse to Road… that probably wasn't much consolation but still.

The machine as it had with everyone else, informed Miranda she was singing **"Alive" **by **Becki Ryan. **Sighing inwardly, she prepared herself to the slow acoustic guitar intro.

**Stuck in a world**

**No longer turning**

**Always a girl**

**Waitin' for something**

**Too many days **

**Walkin' round sleepin'**

**Open my eyes**

**I'm tired of dreaming**

**I wanna run with reckless emotions **

**Find out if love is the size of an ocean**

**Even if I crash down, burn out**

**At least I'm gonna know what it's like**

**To feel alive…**

**Sun on your face**

**Loss of the city**

**Maybe in love**

**Or just learnin' to be**

**On my two feet**

**I can only imagine**

**I'll say the words**

**And believe it will happen**

**I wanna run with reckless emotion**

**Find out if love is the size of an ocean**

**Even if I crash down, burn out**

**At least I'm gonna know what it's like**

**To feel alive…**

**They think they know me, **

**But how can they know me?**

**I'm getting to know myself…**

**I'm finally ready to be somebody**

**With a story to tell…**

**I wanna run with reckless emotion**

**Find out if love is the size of an ocean**

**Even if I crash down, burn out**

**At least I'm gonna know what it's like…**

**I wanna feel with my arms spread wide open**

**I wanna rage like a fire that's burnin'**

**Even if I crash down burn out **

**At least I'm gonna know what it's like**

**To feel alive…ah, to feel alive…**

The clapping started nearly immediately. Miranda was really, really good, and if she was scared, she sure didn't show it.

"Okay, we have had a repeated number, so number 27 is up again!"

Kanda couldn't articulate the fury in his mind when he found out he had to go again. He didn't even want to be here.

------------

A/N: that's as good as it gets. I like that song. And random info, both "Alive" and "Weight of the World" are from "Flicka", a really sad horse movie. Yes I like horses. Please review! 


	12. Going the Distance

A/N: This chapter contains Kanda pride bashing. But this song fits and I like it, so he'll have to bear. I do not out D. Gray-Man.

----------

Death glaring the machine until he was certain it would melt, Kanda went up (again) to shouts of "yay, Yuu!" which drove him crazy.

The machine informed him he was singing **"Going the Distance" **by **Cake.** That just made his already bad day even crappier. Any band with a name like "Cake" could NOT end well.

**Reluctantly crouched at the starting line**

**Engines pumping and thumping in time**

**A green light flashes, the flags go up**

**Churning and burning, they yearn for the cup**

**They deftly maneuver and muscle for rank**

**Fuel burning fast on an empty tank**

**Reckless and wild they burn through the turns**

**Their prowess is potent and secretly stern**

**They speed through the finish and the flags go down**

**The fans get up and get out of town**

**The arena is empty except for one man**

**Still driving and striving as fast as he can**

**The sun has gone down and the moon has come up**

**And long somebody left with the cup**

**But he's driving and striving and hugging the turns**

**And thinking of someone for whom he still burns**

**He's going the distance**

**He's going for speed**

**She's all alone, all alone in her time of need**

**Because he's driving and striving and plotting the course**

**He's racing, and pacing, and riding on his horse**

**He's going the distance…**

**No trophy, no flowers, no flashbulbs, no wine**

**He's haunted by something he cannot define**

**Bowel shaking earthquakes of doubt and remorse**

**Assail him, impale him with monster truck force**

**In his mind he's still driving, still making the grade**

**She's hoping in time that her memories will fade**

**Because he's racing and pacing and plotting the course**

**He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse**

**The sun has gone down and the moon has come up**

**And long ago somebody left with the cup**

**But he's striving and driving and hugging the turns**

**And thinking of someone for who he still burns…**

**He's going the distance **

**He's going for speed**

**She's all alone, all alone in her time of need**

**Because he's racing and pacing and plotting the course**

**He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse**

**He's racing and pacing and plotting the course**

**He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse!**

**He's going the distance…**

**He's going for speed…**

**He's going the distance…**

Once again amazed by his voice everybody clapped. Kanda was honestly surprised. The song wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. But that didn't mean it was good or that he was enjoying himself…

"And again, great job Kanda!" Komui said with a thumbs up that earned a death glare in response. "Number 4 is up again!"

"Okay…" Allen sighed.

----------

A/N: Not much better huh? Ah well. You kinda have to hear it to get it. Now I get to torment Allen again… heheheheh….


	13. Allen's a Loser

A/N: This chapter contains major Allen bashing. If you like Allen, skip this chapter. If you don't, sit back relax and grab some popcorn. You will enjoy this. I do not own D. Gray-Man.

---------

Allen got the short end of the stick for this one. The machine told him he was singing **"Loser" **by **Beck. **With a slight pause he realized he had just been given the shortest end of the stick possible. _I'm never gonna live this one down form Kanda…_ he thought. _Why do things always go badly for me?!_

**In ****the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey  
Butane in my veins and I'm out to cut the junkie  
With the plastic eyeballs, spray-paint the vegetables  
Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose  
Kill the headlights and put it in neutral  
Stock car flaming with a loser and the cruise control  
Baby's in Reno with the vitamin d  
Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love-seat  
Someone came in sayin I'm insane to complain  
About a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt  
Don't believe everything that you breathe  
You get a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve  
So shave your face with some mace in the dark  
Saving all your food stamps and burning down the trailer park**

Yo. Cut it.

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare  
Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber  
cuz ones got a weasel and the others got a flag  
Ones on the pole, shove the other in a bag  
With the rerun shows and the cocaine nose-job  
The daytime crap of the folksinger slob  
He hung himself with a guitar string  
A slab of turkey-neck and its hanging from a pigeon wing  
You can't write if you can't relate  
Trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate  
And my time is a piece of wax fallin on a termite  
That's choking on the splinters

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(Get crazy with the cheese whiz)  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(drive-by body-pierce)  
(Yo bring it on down)  
Soooooooyy....

(I'm a driver, I'm a winner; things are gonna change I can feel it)

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(I can't believe you)  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(schprechen sie deutches, baby)  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(know what I'm sayin? )

Silently begging by some miracle he would die right there, Allen got off the stage to raucous laughter.

"Okay, that right there was the BEST thing that happened to me today!" Tyki said in between gasping for breath and still laughing.

"That just made my year!" Lenalee cried.

_Greta, everyone's laughing. Wonderful. Good to know I'm a laughing stock to top off everything else. _Allen wished that 1) he didn't wake up to Komui's yells this morning and 2) he would die, disappear, or wake up from this hellish nightmare.

"Thank you Allen for lightening the mood! That was amazing! Number 39 is up again!"

Krory got up without argument. Allen had completely made his day.

--------

'Kay to those of you who read this, I hope you go out and listen to this song. It is hilarious. Beck is nuts. Just so you know, this is a huge turn away from what I usually listen to. Switchfoot, Panic! At the Disco, Three Days Grace, The Fray and the "Flicka" soundtrack are what I usually listen to.

But then again my sanity when it comes to this is questionable at best.

Please continue to review, and I'll keep giving out mental hugs!!


	14. Absolute

A/N: I noticed recently I use a lot of the Fray's songs for ideas. I don't use all of them, but…

I do not own D. Gray-Man.

--------

The machine (and author) getting tired of repeating the act of informing what song was what simply decided to have the title and artist flash up on the screen and cut to the chase. It was much simpler that way, and threw people for loop. It was funny to watch their expressions as they sped-read to prepare for the song.

Krory was the unlucky one to do so first. Amazingly, he got a short title and artist. **"Absolute" **by **The Fray **was quick and easy to figure out, even if it went past fast.

**I've seen this one before**

**The girl, she gets away**

**Everybody knows it**

**But no one tries to stop it**

**Cause she barely even knows him**

**But if she could see inside**

**Everything is quiet**

**As she waits to tell him**

**Who she is…**

**Is this all we get to be absolute?**

**Quiet but I'm sure there is something here**

**Tell me everything 'cuz I want to hear**

**It's a kiss that sets upon her lips**

**That waits for planes and battleships**

**She wants to be a dancer**

**And he had got a picture**

**On his wall and it's a sailor**

**In a new port every night**

**Yet man was born to trouble**

**Like sparks fly upward, innocent**

**Is this all we get to be absolute?**

**Quiet but I'm sure there is something here**

**Tell me everything 'cuz I want to hear**

**All we are and all we want**

**40 years come and gone**

**All we are in photographs**

**Will never be taken**

**Quiet but I'm sure there is something here**

**Tell me everything 'cuz I want to hear**

**Quiet but I'm sure there is something here**

**Tell me everything 'cuz I want to hear…**

Krory got back down to the table to a little less clapping. The song was obviously somewhat sad, considering his past, to those who knew it. All the same, the song was excellent and his voice was too.

"Okay, no comments but good job! Up next is number 6,089 is up again!"

Lavi got up (again) and hoped not to get the same bad luck as Allen. There was a trend: good song, bad song, good song… that meant he would get the bad song, if the trend continued.

---------

I would never give Lavi a bad song because he's too cool. Don't worry. I like this song and while the refrain doesn't fit as well, it thought that the verses did (sort of...?). Give me your thoughts and keep reviewing!


	15. Burn Out Bright

A/N: Yes! I finally get to write down Lavi's more fun song! Woo hoo! Also Switchfoot, but not as weird as "Faust, Midas, and Myself" or "Dirty Second Hands". I do not own D. Gray-Man.

…writing the disclaimer gets kinda old, huh?

-------------

Lavi sped read **"Burn Out Bright" **by **Switchfoot.** The title was long enough that even his amazing photographic memory could only remember "Burn Ou-" by Switchfo-.

**I wanna burn out bright…**

**Does it have to start with a broken heart?**

**Broken dreams and bleeding parts**

**We were young, the road was clear**

**Young ambition, it disappears**

**I swore it would never come to this**

**The average, the obvious**

**But I'm still discontented down here**

**I'm still discontented**

**If we've only got one try**

**If we've only got one life**

**If time was never on our side**

**Then before I die, **

**I wanna burn out bright.**

**A spark ignites in time and space**

**Limping through the human race**

**You bite and claw your way back home**

**But you're running the wrong way**

**The future is a question mark**

**Of kerosene and electric sparks**

**There's still fire in you yet**

**Yeah there's still fire in you**

**If we've only got one try**

**If we've only got one life**

**If time was never on our side**

**The before I die,**

**I wanna burn out bright**

**I keep cleaning up the mess I've made**

**I keep cleaning up the mess I've made**

**I won't run away**

**I can't sleep in the bed I've made**

**I can't sleep in the bed I've made!**

**If we've only got one try (if I only get one try)**

**If we've only got one life (I've only got one life)**

**If time was never on our side (time is never on our side)**

**Then before I die I wanna burn out**

**Before I die I wanna burn out**

**Before I die I wanna burn out bright**

**If time was never on our side,**

**Then before I die **

**I wanna burn out bright.**

Once again, the clapping was deafening. Lavi never brought them down.

"There aren't word to describe that performance, so let's get on with the competition, shall we?" Komui asked. "up next is Number 675: my Lenalee!"

Lenalee liked singing, so she once again pranced onstage. Road would have to do a pretty good job of flouncing to beat that one.

----------

A/N: Yes, yes. It's not much happier, but it fits. I'm considering lots of songs for him to sing still, so bear with me until one of the many pieces of spaghetti sticks to the wall. Please review!


	16. 1000 Miles

A/N: I love Vanessa Carlton. Hence the fact I couldn't pass up putting this song in. :) I do not own DGM .

-----------

Lenalee got a short title, but didn't find out the artist, so had to ask later. The machine forced her to speed read **"1000 Miles" **by **Vanessa Carlton**.

**Making my way downtown**

**Pace is fast, faces pass**

**And I'm home bound.**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Making a way, making my way **

**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder…**

**If I could fall into the sky **

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by?**

'**Cuz you know I'd walk 1000 miles**

**If I could just see you**

**Tonight…**

**It's always times like these**

**When I think of you**

**And I wonder if you ever think of me.**

**And everything's so wrong**

**And I don't belong**

**Living in your precious memory**

'**Cuz I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder…**

**If I could fall into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by?**

'**Cuz you know I'd walk 1000 miles**

**If I could just see you**

**Tonight…**

**And I…I… **

**Don't wanna let you go**

**And I…I…**

**Drown in your memories**

**And I…I…**

**Don't wanna let this go **

**No I…I… don't…**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast, faces pass**

**And I'm home bound.**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way, making a way**

**Through the crowd.**

**And I still need you**

**And I still miss you**

**And now I wonder**

**If I could fall into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass us by?**

'**Cuz you know I'd walk 1000 miles**

**If I could just see you…**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass my by?**

'**Cuz you know I'd walk 100 miles **

**If I could just see you…**

**If I could just hold you…**

**Tonight………**

Clapping started immediately and it was louder than before. As were Komui's obnoxious shouts.

"Onto number 321!" Miranda went up again, more confident in not breaking anything.

----------

A/N: I still think that Lenalee and Kanda belong together. Just admit it, people. The next chapter has another scary song. But it's a good song, so accept it. Thnx. Please review! X3


	17. Imaginary

A/N: this song isn't a scary song itself, but how well it fits is the scary part. I do not own D. Gray-Man. I'm sick of writing disclaimers…

----------

As it was, Miranda tripped herself up on the wires and fell backward into a table. The table didn't fare very well, but she was fine.

The machine apparently thought it would be funny to slow down only for short-titled songs and make people have to speed-read long titles. Miranda got lucky because both the artist and the song names were only one word long. The song was **"Imaginary" **by **Evanescence. **The violin melody began as she prepared to sing.

**Oh………paper flowers…**

**Oh………paper flowers…**

**I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clock screaming**

**Monsters calling my name**

**Let me stay**

**Where the wind will whisper to me**

**Where the raindrops as they're falling**

**Tell a story**

**In my field of paper flowers**

**In candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**Don't say I'm out of touch**

**With this rampant chaos**

**Your reality**

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**

**The nightmare I built my own world to escape…**

**In my field of paper flowers**

**In candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me…**

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights…**

**Oh how I long for the deep sleep of dreaming**

**The goddess of imaginary light………**

**In my field of paper flowers**

**In candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me…**

**Oh………paper flowers**

**Oh……….paper flowers**

The clapping began, and while it was quite the change from the last song she sang, it was still good.

"Again, nice job Miranda!" Komui told her. "But I think we could've done without the table damage, hmm?"

"I'm sorry!" Miranda wailed, recruiting her old scared-rabbit ways. It took about three people to finally grab her and hold her back before she did something excessively rash.

"I thought she had worked through all this…" Lenalee whispered.

"Well, it's Miranda. What did you expect from her?" Lavi replied.

"Anyway, now that that's settled, number 12.3… Tyki-Pon!"

"Cut it out!" Tyki yelled over another uproar of laughter. In all truth, his day wasn't getting any better, like her thought it might. Oh no, it was just going to get a helluva lot worse.

-----------

I also borrowed this song from Kurisuten-chan. It fits her really, scarily well. I originally thought about another Evanescence song, but that one fit another character better. I might put it in. Anyway, please keep reviewing! 

**P.S. **I want you guys to please, please, please tell me who you think should win. I might veto, but probably not. Thank you!


	18. Animal I Have Become

A/N: YES! I get to put down my original idea for Tyki's theme song! Yes! I'm so happy. That I am. You've probably heard it before on the radio. It was really popular about a year ago, a little later (earlier?) than **Never Too Late**. I do not own D. Gray-Man.

--------------

Tyki got up to snickers and shouts of "You go, Tyki-Pon!" which annoyed him so much he honestly thought it might be time for another Black Order massacre. The machine, it's stupid joke going strong, rushed through **"Animal I Have Become" **by **Three Days Grace**, so in the end he came out with "**Anvils On The Run"**. Slightly confused, he focused as well as he could while trying (valiantly) to figure out the song's real title.

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see**

**The darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this **

**Animal I have become!**

**Help me believe **

**It's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame**

**This animal…**

**This animal, this animal**

**I can't escape myself**

**So many times I've lied**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see**

**The darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change **

**This animal I have become!**

**Help me believe **

**It's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame **

**This animal…**

**Somebody get me though this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this hell…**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal…**

**So what if you can see**

**The darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this **

**Animal I have become!**

**Help me believe **

**It's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame**

**This animal I have become!**

**Help me believe **

**It's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal…**

Not even Road clapped. Silence. Silence. Silence.

"Okay…" Komui said as Tyki sat down. "Tyki-Pon has as of now betrayed our tiny trust in not having a terrifying song. Congratulations, Tyki-Pon, you have now traumatized Allen… again. You win a fish."

"Good." Tyki muttered, still rather sore over Allen and his hate/murder relationship.

"Um…" once again, silence ensued. "Okay… onto number 98, which I still think we vetoed, but whatever."

Marie got up again and adopted Kanda's outlook on the competition. This was turning slowly into a bad day.

---------------

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, those who have! I hope to finish this over the course of MEA so you will have several chapters up each day. Requests are always welcome, whether for songs or who you think should win. Please continue to review or I will set Road upon you and she will glomp attack you. Thnx.

**P.S. **please check out Kurisuten-chan's, Sarastro's, and Izzeroo's stories. They are amazing people.

**P.P.S. **I'm taking a poll: Do you think Kanda would be good at horseback riding? I ride a very disciplined style of riding based off of military technique known as hunt seat pleasure English. It's super hard but I honestly think he'd be good at it. If you want to see pictures, Google search "Hunt seat Competitions" and you'll come up with all sorts of good horseback-riding pictures. 


	19. Gravedigger

A/N: GAH! Still nothing quite fits Marie!!! Dang it! Oh well, this is about as good as it's gonna get. Sorry. Anyway, if you haven't heard Dave Matthews before, PLEASE check him out! He is possibly one of the coolest singers ever. I do not own D. Gray-Man.

------------

Speed-reading when you can't actually read made Marie's twice as bad. The machine was apparently finding this hilarious. The song's title was **"Gravedigger" **by **Dave Matthews Band**. After getting the first quarter of the word, Marie sort gave up on the rest of the words and focused on the lyrics.

**Cyrus Jones, 1810-1913**

**Made his great-grandchildren believe**

**You could live to 103**

**103 is forever **

**When you're just a little kid**

**So,**

**Cyrus Jones lived forever.**

**Gravedigger, when you dig my grave**

**Could you make it shallow **

**So that I can feel the rain?**

**Muriel Stonewall, 1903-1954**

**Lost both of her babies in the**

**Second great war**

**Now, you should never have to watch**

**As your only children are lowered in the ground**

**I mean,**

**Never have to bury your own babies.**

**Gravedigger, when you dig my grave**

**Could you make it shallow**

**So that I can feel the rain?**

**Ring around the rosie**

**Pocket full of posies**

**Ashes to ashes**

**We all fall down…**

**Grave digger**

**When you dig my grave**

**Could you make it shallow**

**So that I can feel the rain…**

**Gravedigger…**

**And little Mikey Cossims, 67-75**

**Rode his bike like the devil**

**Until the day he died**

**When he grows up he wants to be**

**Mr. Vertigo, on the flying trapeze**

**1940-1992…**

**Gravedigger, when you dig my grave**

**Could you make it shallow**

**So that I can feel the rain, oh**

**Gravedigger when you dig my grave**

**Could you make it shallow **

**so that I can feel the rain,**

**I can feel the rain**

**I can feel the rain, oh**

**Gravedigger when you dig my grave**

**Could you make it shallow**

**So that I can feel…**

**The rain…**

**Gravedigger…**

**Gravedigger…**

Sad though the song was, it got a huge round of applause. Although it caused Johnny, who had come to listen in, to cry. He was pretty softhearted to start, so it wasn't a huge surprise. Nonetheless, Reever told Johnny maybe he should go back to his room for awhile.

"Jeez, everybody here can sing like nobody's business!" Komui said. "Ah kay… next is -9!"

Road actually beat Lenalee in the unspoken flouncing contest. It was _so _on.

------------

A/N: I like this song. That's probably saying something about me, huh? Kurisuten knows what I'm talking about. "What Sarah Said"…yeah. Depressing songs make me happy. Heheheh… Road and Marie are hard to come up with for songs. I have all sorts of ideas, but none really ever fit. Hmm. 


	20. Bak's Entrance

A/N: I can't believe I made it to 20 chapters… granted, they are short and just songs, but I waste so much time coming up with songs, it feels like a lot. Jeez!

------------

"HOLD IT!" Came an obnoxious shout that caused everybody to look over. A short, blonde 29 year old was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Bak!" Allen called.

"Hi Allen!" Fo waved from behind him. "I didn't think I'd ever see my favorite crazy exorcist again!"

"BAK?!" Komui screeched.

"Yes, indeed, it is the amazing MOI." Bak struck a pose. "I can't believe you didn't invite us! So I decided me and a couple of friends would storm the castle."

"…A couple?" Lavi asked skeptically. To him, it looked like a really, really big crowd. How they had gotten past Alestina he wasn't sure, but the gatekeeper would be in a bad, bad, bad mood for the next week or two…or three. Hell, let's go with a month.

"Does this mean I'm not going up now?" Road asked as Lero (not happy with the crowd) whipped its pumpkin back and forth until Tyki was certain it would simply fall off.

"Ugh…" Komui put his face in his hands. There was a reason he hadn't invited Bak Chan. He always had an entourage. Knowing he couldn't turn Bak away, he simply said "Well, the more the merrier. Somebody get some more numbers."

In this case, the stupid saying was not true. Bak had gone out of his way to make sure EVERYBODY knew about this. There were too many people to name, so the people they were able to see and name were: Bak (or the Amazing Me as he was referring to himself), Lo Hwa, Li Kei, Reni Epstein, Fo (which surprised everybody; didn't she have building to guard, or something?), and, surprisingly, Shifu who had been turned into a puppy in a science accident (those happen a lot) and was being carted around by Lo Hwa.

"Jeez!" Tyki had originally thought the room was spacious, but was now feeling claustrophobic. This was gonna be fun.

--------------

A/N: Hahahaha… I love adding these random entrances. Kurisuten-chan gave me the idea… sort of… sorry, Kuri, I didn't realize you had done this until I looked at you story, but by then I had written this. Plz forgive me and help me in blaming the media!

…I'm kinda glad I didn't have to come up with a song for Road on short notice. I wasn't doing a very good job of finding a song for her. Sigh.

**You now allowed to mentally shout "Stupid Shii!!" at me. Or just put up with it. **


	21. Hey Stephen

A/N: This contains a fair amount of Allen and Lo Fwa bashing. Is it Lo Fwa or Lo Hwa? They kept changing it in the books. Oh well. I do not own DGM.

---------------

Once everybody was settled, Komui re-shuffled the numbers and drew number 16, who was Lo Fwa. She had worse stage fright than Miranda, and was dragged onstage by Li Kei, who then commenced to videotape the whole. Entire. Performance. Just to annoy her. She'd never live it down if she sang badly.

Nervously, Lo Fwa made her way to the machine who still liked joking around and took six minutes just to put the song title up, to drag out Lo Fwa's time. She stood there beyond nervous, and willed the words to go faster. The title of the song was **"Hey Stephen" **by **Taylor Swift.**

**Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceivin'**

**But I know I saw a light in you.**

**And as we walked, we were talkin' I didn't say **

**Half the things I wanted to.**

**Of the girls who throw their rocks**

**At you windows**

**I'll be the one waiting there**

**Even when it's cold.**

**Hey Stephen you might have me beleivin'**

**I don't always have to be alone**

'**Cuz I can't help it if you look like an angel**

**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain**

**So, come feel this magic**

**I've been feelin' since I met you**

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

**Ooh I can't help myself**

**Hey Stephen I've been holdin' back this feelin'**

**So I got some things to say to you**

**I've seen it all, so I thought**

**I'd never find someone who shines the way you do**

**The way you walk, way you talk**

**Way you say my name**

**It's beautiful wonderful, don't you ever change**

**Hey Stephen, why're people always leaving?**

**I think you and I should stay the same.**

'**Cuz I can't help it if you look like and angel**

**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain**

**So come feel this magic **

**I've been feelin' since I met you**

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

**Mmm, I can't help myself**

**They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect to me**

**Why aren't you here tonight?**

**I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out**

**And pull me near, and shine, shine, shine…**

**Hey Stephen I can give you 50 reasons**

**Why I should be the one you choose.**

**All those other girls, well they're beautiful**

**But would they write a song for you?**

'**Cuz I can't help it if you look like an angel**

**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain**

**So, come feel this magic **

**I've been feelin' since I met you**

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

**Mmm, I can't help myself**

**If you look like an angel**

**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain**

**So, come feel this magic **

**I've been feelin' since I met you**

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

**Mm, I can't help myself**

**Can't help myself **

**I can't help myself**

**Mmm mmm mmm**

**Mmm mmm mmm**

Clapping started and Lo Fwa blushed as she scurried offstage. Li Kei and puppy Shifu looked completely traumatized. Allen looked completely oblivious.

"Who's Stephen?" Allen asked Li Kei.

In response he just stared and said "You probably don't want to know."

"Alright, now that we have, like, forty more people singing, let's get this show on the road. Up next is number 675--- My Lenalee!!"

"Stop that, Nii-san!" she said, exasperated.

----------

A/N: I hate that song. I always skip it on my iPod, but I was too busy trying to finish my cosplay shirt to really pay attention. So I listened to it and now can't get it outta my head. Bleh. But I finished my shirt so I'm excessively happy. (I'm cosplaying as Road, by the way.) Plz continue to review!


	22. Fall To Pieces

A/N: Kanlena mush for the next couple of chapters, probably. Just a little forewarning. I do not own DGM.

--------------------

Lenalee got up and yet, Road still beat her in the unspoken flouncing contest. Her title was sort of long, but now she was prepared to epic speed read. Her song was **"Fall to Pieces" **by **Avril Lavigne.**

**I looked away**

**And I looked back at you.**

**You tried to say**

**The things that you can't undo.**

**If I had my way,**

**I'd never get over you.**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall,**

**Make it through it all**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just wanna sit and stare at you**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just wanna cry in front of you**

**I don't wanna talk about it **

'**Cuz I'm in love with you**

**You're the only one**

**I'd be with till the end**

**When I come undone,**

**You bring me back again**

**Back under the stars**

**Back into your arms**

**And I don't I wanna fall to pieces**

**I just wanna sit and stare at you**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just wanna cry in front of you**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

'**Cuz I'm in love with you**

**Wanna know where you are**

**Wanna know where to start**

**I wanna know what this means…**

**Wanna know how you feel**

**Wanna know what is real**

**I wanna know everything**

**Everything…**

**I don't wanna fall pieces**

**I just wanna sit and stare at you**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just wanna sit and stare at you**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

'**Cuz I'm in love with you,**

**I'm in love with you,**

'**Cuz I'm in love with you,**

**I'm in love with you,**

**Yeah, I know I love you…**

Lenalee had kept her eyes on Kanda the whole time, willing him to understand. When the clapping started, he got up. Probably to escape Komui who had begun to scream over the crowd.

"NOOOOOOO! MY LENALEEEE!!!!!"

"Easy, Chief!!!" Reever tried valiantly to hold the supervisor back before he tried to kill Kanda…or probably get killed _by _Kanda.

"NOOOOOO!!! MY LENALEEE! NOOOO!"

-Thwack-

Komui fell limp from a quick blow to the back of the head (courtesy of Road).

"I don't know whether to thank you, or get really mad." Reever told the miniature Gothic Lolita.

"Don't worry. I didn't hit him hard enough for any lasting damage. He'll wake up in thirty minutes or so… probably."

Lenalee slipped out the doorway during the hullabaloo. Her shoes softly clacking on the floors, she went down the halls until she found Kanda staring out one of the windows.

Slowing down, she walked over next to him. For the first time in all her time knowing him, she felt shy and nervous to talk to him. Looking over at him, always so stoic, Lenalee wondered what he was feeling. She had just poured her heart out on him, without any warning. Was he mad, or was he just reverting back to his silent demeanor so as not to get too attached?

He sighed softly in the silence of the hallway. Lenalee braced herself for the worst, but to her surprise he simply reached out to hold her hand.

They stood there for what felt like a long time, but probably wasn't. Lenalee felt like she should say something, but at the same time didn't want to. The moment felt like a soap bubble, like if she did anything it would pop and cease to exist forever.

Finally there was a yell form Reever. "If you're out in the halls, come back in! Komui's up again!"

"He's not suffering brain damage!" Road tacked on as an afterthought for Reever.

Lenalee couldn't help but chuckle at that. Kanda glanced at her only moving his eyes. "What?"

"Just the way she said it…" Lenalee said. "Anyway…we should probably go back. I don't want brother to come storming the halls. He'd jump to conclusions."

"Stupid Sister-Complex." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

With a smile Lenalee let go of his monetarily and clasped her hands behind his neck. Leaning forward on her tiptoes, she kissed him. He looked surprised for a moment and then kissed her back.

"I love you." He whispered.

---------------

A/N: Yay I got it done! If it sounds weird, I'm just not good at romance. Anyway, I think this song fits, because Lenalee always goes to him when she feels upset. And she cries a lot. No really.

It's also a great love song without sounding super fluffy and frilly, like Taylor Swift tends to. No offense or anything, because I like Taylor Swift. I hope to get more reviews, and hopefully some requests!


	23. White and Nerdy

A/N: Writer's Block!!! Thanks for waiting. Oh yeah, this contains epic Bak bashing (then again, when isn't he getting bashed?).

---------------

"Okay!" Komui said over the ruckus Allen was causing. Lots of people were getting hungry, so Jerry was called in. that meant Allen's bottomless pit came into play. "Now that we've covered everything and everyone's here, let's get the competition back in motion. Oh yeah, we lost all of the numbers, sorry. So we're just going to draw names. Much easier. OK, up first after our break is Bak Chan!"

Little did Bak know Komui had wired the machine to brutally embarrass him. The song's title was **"White & Nerdy" **by **Weird Al.**

**They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy**

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!

The laughing started before the song ended. Bak would never live this one down.

"I feel your pain," Allen told him. "Mine was possibly worse."

That actually reassured Bak.

"We just keep getting funny song, huh?" Komui asked. "Next up is our good friend Kanda!"

"Che…" there were too many people for him to get without being noticed. There was no way out of this.

---------------

A/N: Hahahaha… I love making fun of Bak! It's too easy to! Yes! Also, I have to thank my younger brother because if not for him I wouldn't know who Weird Al is. Unfortunately, the stupid songs get stuck in your head and you can't get them out. But still. Thanks, my 10-year-old brother.


	24. Violet Hill

A/N: I love Coldplay!

-----------

Kanda went up, and the machine decided to make Kanda stay onstage for as long as was possible before it died (never mess with Kanda; even without Mugen he's a deadly weapon). That was only a little while. The song was **"Violet Hill" **by **Coldplay**.

**Was a long and dark December**

**From the rooftops I remember**

**There was snow, white snow**

**Clearly I remember**

**From the windows they were watching**

**As we froze down below**

**When the future's architecture**

**Is a carnival of idiots on show**

**You better lie low**

**If you love me,**

**Won't you let me know?**

**Was a long and dark December**

**When the banks became cathedrals**

**And a fox became God**

**Priests clutched onto bibles**

**Hollowed out to fit their rifles**

**And the cross was held aloft**

**Bury me in armor**

**When I'm dead and hit the ground**

**A love back home, it unfolds**

**If you love me,**

**Won't you let me know?**

**I don't wanna be a soldier**

**Who the captain of some sinking ship**

**Would stow, far below**

**If you love me,**

**Why'd you let me go?**

**I took my love down to Violet Hill**

**There we sat in the snow**

**All that time, she was silent, still**

**So if you love me, **

**Won't you let me know?**

**If you love me,**

**Won't you let me know?**

Claps and (once again) "Yay Yu!"s echoed around the room. Komui got back up as Kanda went away to try and disappear (kind of a lost cause knowing Lenalee and Lavi). "Definitely not as scary as some of the other songs, and still really good. Yay, Kanda!" Komui said. Kanda hissed from the corner. "Okay, next is General Cross!"

"He's not here!" Cross called in reply.

"PLEASE???" Lenalee and Miranda cut to the chase and puppy-dog eyed him until even Shifu would be put to shame.

_Possibly the only thing to actually get him up there: Feminine Charms. _Thought Allen. _But he's definitely dead meat by Komui._

Cross got up. _This could either be an okay song, or scarier than anything we've heard so far…_

---------------

Yay for Coldplay!!! Woot! Thanks for reviewing and replying to my questions! One more question: if Kanda actually rode horses, what kind of horse would he have (color or breed, it doesn't matter)?


	25. Why I Am

A/N: I do not own DGM.

-----------

Cross got up, much to the amusement of those who knew him (especially Allen). The song he got was **"Why I Am" **by **Dave Matthews Band**.

**I grew from monkey into man  
then I crushed fifteen million with a wave of my hand  
I grew drunk on water turned into wine  
Till I was slave and master at the same damn time**

It's why i am  
why i am  
why i am  
Still here dancing with the GrooGrux King

Out of my head and into the womb. Hello  
A king of men it makes no sense  
When I bow to the priest while I worship the witch

But it's why I am  
always the one to make you smile  
Why I am  
still snake in the woodpile  
It's Why I am  
still here dancing with the GrooGrux King

Out of my head and into the womb  
So will my ghost takes me from you  
You can remember the fool that I am  
Dont cry baby don't cry  
The lose and the win of the world  
Wrong and right, us and them of the world  
It's the you and the me of the world  
Only one way out of the world

Its the lose and the win of the world  
Wrong and right, us and them of the world  
It's the you and the me of the world  
Only one way out of the world

(Tim Reynolds solo)

Its why I am  
unlikely to agree  
Why I am  
climbin out of my monkey tree  
Why I am  
still here dancin with the GrooGrux King  
we'll be drinkin Big Whiskey while we dance and sing  
and when my story ends its gonna end with him  
Heaven or Hell I'm goin there with the GrooGrux King  
Its Why i am  
the apple of your pretty eye  
Why I am  
a snake in the woodpile  
Why I am  
still here dancin with the GrooGrux King

out of my head an into the womb  
so will my ghost takes me from you  
you can remember the fool that I am  
Dont cry baby don't cry

The song was actually good. It got a fair amount of silence and some clapping, but not as much as most other people. Muttering to himself Cross got back to his seat.

"Okay… up next is Road again!" Komui told the huge crowd.

Lenalee gave up on the flouncing contest and waved an imaginary white flag.

---------------

A/N: It's the best I could come up with. Okay. Road's song will probably be a little the same way, not quite fitting. But still, I'm trying!

OH yeah, if you read the original (Cornbread) it was even worse than this so I reposted. I'm now happy with it. Please review!


	26. I Constantly Thank God

A/N: Yeah… still not great. Panic! At The Disco is amazing.

-------------

Road got up without much issue and was informed (quickly again) that he song was **"I Constantly Thank God For Esteban" **by **Panic! At The Disco.**

**Give us this day our daily dose of faux affliction**

**Forgive our sins, forged at the pulpit**

**With forked tongues selling faux service**

'**Cuz I am a new wave gospel sharp and you'll be thy witness**

**So gentlemen, if you're gonna preach,**

**For God's sake, preach with conviction!**

**Strike up the band!**

**Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning**

**Come, congregation let's sing like we mean it**

**No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?**

**Now, don't you move…**

**Strike up the band!**

**Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning**

**Come, congregation let's sing it like we mean it**

**No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?**

**Now don't you move…**

**Just stay where I can see you**

**Douse the lights!**

**We sure are in for a show tonight**

**In this little number we are graced by two displays of character:**

**We've got: the gunslinger extraordinaire walking contradictions**

**And I for one can see no blood from the hearts and the wrists you allegedly slit**

**And I for one won't stand for this**

**If the scene were a parish, you'd all be condemned**

**Strike up the band!**

**Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning**

**Come, congregation let's sing it like we mean it**

**No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?**

**Now, don't you move…**

**Strike up the band!**

**Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning**

**Come, congregation let's sing it like we mean it**

**No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?**

**Now, don't you move…**

**Just stay where I can see you**

**Douse the lights!**

**We sure are in for a show tonight**

**Just stay where I can see you**

**Douse the lights!**

**We sure are in for a show tonight**

**Just stay where I can see you!**

**Douse the lights!**

**Da da dada dada da**

**Da da dada dada da**

**Strike up the band!**

**Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning**

**Congregation, let's sing it like we mean it**

**No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?**

**Now, don't you move…**

**Strike up the band!**

**Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning**

**Congregation, let's sing it like we mean it**

**No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?**

**Now, don't you move**

**Don't you move**

**Don't you move**

**Strike up the band!**

Tyki wasn't the only person clapping this time. It wasn't nearly as creepily cute as "Caramell Dansen".

"Um…Yay?" Komui got back onstage. "Oookay… up next is Allen!"

--------------

A/N: Once again, not great, but the best I could come up with. Geez, I'm really stuck in a rut! I hope the next song is better… probably not.

Yeah…


	27. Hello

A/N: GAH! Still not great… but better I think?

-----------

Allen got a short title and ended up staying onstage for nearly as long as Lo Fwa. The song was **"Hello" **by **Evanescence.**

**Playground school bell rings**

**Again…**

**Rainclouds come to stay**

**Again…**

**Has no one told you**

**She's not breathing?**

**Hello…**

**I'm your mind**

**Giving you **

**Someone to talk to**

**Hello…**

**If I smile and don't**

**Believe…**

**Soon, I know I'll wake from **

**This dream**

**Don't try to fix me**

**I'm not broken!**

**Hello…**

**I'm the lie**

**Living for you**

**So you can hide**

**Don't cry…**

**Suddenly I know**

**I'm not sleeping**

**Hello!**

**I'm still here,**

**All that's left of **

**Yesterday**

"What the hell was that?" Kanda asked.

Allen went off and disappeared (hopefully forever) because this was the second time in a row he had been publically humiliated.

"Creepy… Up next is Miranda!"

-----------------

A/N: …Yeah. Plz review?


	28. Change

A/N: YES! I'm over my sickness (mostly)! *coughs* Dang it, not again!!! DX I'm having problems with coming up with songs as of late because all I listen to is **Fireflies** and **What Sarah Said**. Anyways, I hope this is good.

-------------

Miranda went at about .25 miles per hour. Finally, she made it onstage and sped-read her song. The title was "**Change" **by **Taylor Swift**.

**And it's a sad picture**

**The final blow hits ya**

**Somebody else gets what you wanted again.**

**And though it's all the same**

**Another time and place**

**Repeating history and you're getting' sick of it.**

**But I believe in whatever you do**

**And I'll do anything to see it through**

**Because these things will change, I can feel it now**

**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.**

**It's a revolution; the time will come for us to finally win**

**And we'll sing 'hallelujah'**

**We'll sing 'hallelujah'**

**So we've been outnumbered**

**Raided and now cornered**

**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair**

**We're gettin' stronger now**

**Find things they never found**

**They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared**

**You can walk away, say we don't need this**

**But there's somethin' in your eyes says we can beat this**

'**cuz these things will change, I can feel it now**

**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.**

**It's a revolution; the time will come for us to finally win**

**And we'll sing 'hallelujah'**

**We'll sing 'hallelujah'… oh**

**Tonight we stand and get off our knees**

**Fight for what we've worked for all these years**

**And the battle was long it's the fight of our lives**

**But we'll stand out champions tonight**

**It was the night things changed, you can see it now**

**The walls that they put up to hold us back fell down**

**It's a revolution; throw your hands up**

'**cuz we never gave in!**

**And we sang 'hallelujah'!**

**We sang 'hallelujah'!**

**Hallelujah!**

"Yay for Miranda!" Komui shouted over the clapping. "Okay! It looks like we've lost a couple people… has anyone seen Krory? Anywhere?" the unanimous was 'no'. "Okay then. Not that it really mattered in any case. Up next is Tyki-Pon!"

With the added entourage from Bak, the laughing was even louder. _I swear, one of these days…_

---------------

A/N: Hmm. That's all I have to say. Hmm.

…review?


	29. Life in Technicolor ii

A/N: ...

---------

Tyki's song was drawn out until the actual song part. You could almost see the lightning between the machine and Tyki, whose mood was getting worse by the second. _If this song isn't good, I'm going to kill this thing._ His song was **"Life in Technicolor II" **by **Coldplay.**

**There's a wild wind blowin'**

**Down the corner of my street**

**Every night there the headlights are glowing**

**There's a cold war comin'**

**On the radio, I heard**

**Babe, it's a violent world.**

**Oh love, don't let me go**

**Won't you take me where the streetlights glow?**

**I can hear rain comin', I could sirens sound**

**Now my feet won't touch the ground**

**Time came a-creepin,**

**Oh and time's a loaded gun**

**Every road is a ray of light**

**It goes on, and on and on and on**

**Time can only lead you on**

**Still, it's a beautiful night**

**Oh love, don't let me go**

**Won't you take me where the streetlights glow?**

**I can feel rain comin' like a serenade of sound**

**Now my feet won't touch the ground**

**Gravity, release me**

**Don't ever hold me down**

**Now my feet won't touch the ground.**

Loud clapping began. _Well that wasn't too terrible. Not great, but not awful._

"Yay Tyki-Pon!" Road yelled. _Dammit, Road… _Tyki thought murderously as laughing began… again.

"Okay! Now we have Marie!" Komui said.

"Marie's gone too. So are General Cross and Kanda." Chaoji informed him.

"Um… than that just leaves Lavi. Okay, Lavi's last!"

_Figures and I'd start AND end…_

----------------

A/N: I like the song. Also, the next chapter will probably be the last singing chapter. I've already decided who's going to win, so don't do anymore of those reviews. I can't believe you guys have stuck with me this long! You guys rock! –gives epic huge hug—

Review?????


	30. Fireflies

A/N: I love this song.

-----------

Lavi got up, and the clapping started before he even started singing. That was saying something. Lavi's song was **"Fireflies" **by **Owl City.**

**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten thousand fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

'**Cuz they fill the open air**

**And leave teardrops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude but I would just stand and **

**Stare…**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

'**Cuz everything is never as it seems**

'**Cuz I get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they try to teach me how to dance**

**A fox trot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**A disco ball is hanging by a thread**

**I'd like to make myself believe **

**That planet earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

'**Cuz everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(please take me away from here)**

'**Cuz I feel like such an insomniac**

**(please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep**

**(please take me away from here)**

**When I'm too tired to fall asleep?**

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cuz I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**But I know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

'**Cuz I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

'**Cuz everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay **

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…**

The clapping was so loud Lavi was fairly certain he would go deaf. Marie would probably die if he hadn't left… actually it looked like Tyki had gone into shock when the standing ovation started.

"Thanks, Lavi, for going out with a bang!" Komui had to scream into the mic. "The judges need some time to confer. See you in ten!"

_-*-_

Fifteen minutes ended up passing. In that time, the escaped were herded in and a final verdict was made.

"Okay! Thanks for sticking with us." Komui said. "We have tallied up and our winner is… Lavi!"

"Big surprise…" Muttered Kanda.

"Anyway, glad you all came. Now go to bed! We've been up for too long! I'm tired!"

"AND WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?!" Kanda was back to his murderous hate (not that it ever went away, just dwindled).

Komui ran for his life, thus ending the competition that was never to be spoken of again.

_-*-_

There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call Komui's desk, where these files are unceremoniously stored.

---------------

A/N: it's not so much the lyrics themselves as it is the meaning behind them that made me think "Lavi". The song is actually about growing up and having to abandon 'childish' things, such as giving up your favorite blanket or stuffed animals or catching fireflies. I think it fits how Lavi is because he doesn't like having to let go of everything, including his friends and his emotions. The refrain saying "I'd like to make myself believe planet earth turns slowly" refers to the days flying by and how fast everything goes away. Lavi must feel that way with the knowledge that if he wants to continue on his path, he'll have to step up sometime and it'll be sooner than he wants.

I hope that if you don't already know them, you go check out the songs I used. Especially "Fireflies". But you have to listen to it a few times before it sounds good. The first time you hear it, it's super annoying. And then it's good!

…that was a long note. But I'm not done yet!!!

Thank you for all staying with me this whole entire time, laughing, dot-dot-dotting, commenting, complimenting, and just holding on for the ride! Cookies and hugs for you all.

-signature salute and exits stage left-

_-*-_


End file.
